1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to urinals, and more particularly, to urinals designed to conform to the female anatomy for use by recumbent females.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Anatomical differences between males and females require different types of urinal apparatus, particularly when users are in the recumbent or supine position. The relative simplicity of the male anatomy has allowed for the development of urinal apparatus which is well suited for use by males when in the recumbent or supine position. However, the relative complexity of the female anatomy has resulted in the development of many types of female urinal apparatus, none of which is in widespread use today. This is contrasted with the well-known male urinals in widespread use in hospitals, convalescent homes, and rest homes. However, over the years different types of urinal apparatus have been developed for use by females in the recumbent position. Several examples of such apparatus will be briefly discussed.
U.S. Pat. No. 661,403 (Hogan) discloses female urinal apparatus with a relatively wide inverted T shaped mouth, or opening. The entire configuration of the apparatus is generally that of an inverted and somewhat elongated T. The flat bottom of the apparatus allows it to be placed on a bed between the legs of the user and the configuration of the apparatus, and particularly the mouth or opening of the apparatus, is adapted for use by females in the recumbent position.
A later patent, U.S. Pat. No. 805,312 (Meinecke) discloses a circular opening extending into a container which includes a generally flat bottom and an adjacent flat side which allows the apparatus to be stable in either an upright position or a sideways position.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,490,969 (Kinyon) is a urinal drain adapted to be internally inserted for use by a female. The drain connects exteriorally of the body with some type of receptacle. A singluar problem with this type of apparatus is that the wide variation in size of users of the apparatus requires virtually many different sizes of drains to be available for use. Moreover, the apparatus also requires the use of some type of external receptacle, thus requiring two individual pieces of apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,583,398 (Siegenthal) discloses what appears to be a combination of the above mentioned Hogan and Meinecke urinals, including a relatively wide, and somewhat T shaped opening, with a receptacle including a pair of flat sides, or rather one side and an adjacent bottom, which allows the apparatus to be stable in two positions.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,170,170 (Robillard) discloses a somewhat cylindrical urinal apparatus with a relatively wide rearwardly extending opening from about the mid position of the front upwardly and rearwardly to the top of the apparatus. The opening is relatively large and accordingly may be cumbersome to use by a female patient in the recumbent position.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,432,863 (Schwartz) discloses another type of internally insertable urinal apparatus.